


Resistance is futile

by hirondelle



Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [7]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GouKi2020, GouKiWeek, M/M, Sleepovers, Teddy Bears, day seven: embrace, quite ooc maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Kidou stays for the night at Gouenji's place and makes a quite thrilling discovery.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Resistance is futile

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, this is too much fluff to endure so it's fine if you want to skip this thing LMAO

Ok, fine: Kidou wasn’t used to cuddles.

It was something easy to admit after all, considering he hadn’t had an affectionate family, and Kageyama hadn’t exactly been the kind of father figure someone would describe as _lovely_.

So, becoming more tender was just a matter of time and dedication, he could tell. After a while, Kidou didn’t mind holding hands with his boyfriend even in broad daylight, kissing him when they were home and their fathers didn’t notice, caressing his face when they stayed at the soccer field for too long and they caught the sunset… and that were very romantic moments, he knew it, so, why not?

But there was something Kidou had many difficulties to deal with during his relationship with Gouenji Shuuya, and that was the enormous and absolutely _ridiculous_ amount of teddy bears that filled his bed.

He never slept with teddy bears, stuffed animals or anything. His queen-sized bed was clean and empty as the majestic sidereal void. So the first time he entered Gouenji’s room for the night and saw his bed… He realized that there was no way he would have fallen asleep. And it was fine in a sense, it was just that… he knew the Kidou of the day after wouldn’t have been the same of the one right now and he was not sure if he (and the world in general) was ready for him.

“I can move them to the desk if you want,” Gouenji offered, quite ashamed because Kidou was staring for some time at that point. 

“N-no!” Kidou stammered, with a quite high-pitched voice. When he realized, he blushed and kept whispering. “I mean… it’s _your_ bed. It’s fine”. 

Gouenji chuckled. “It’s fine, actually. I just have to make space for two, since it’s not as large as yours”.

“Right…” he said, watching carefully as his boyfriend picked up some of the big ones and placed them on the desk. As he felt satisfied with the result, he sat on the bed and gently patted the covers to invite him in. “Come on, feel the mattress”.

Kidou approached, slightly uneasy with all the situation. But as he sat down, he had to admit that the bed was indeed very soft and Gouenji had made quite some space for them to fit. As he opened his mouth to say something, he felt his boyfriend all around him and placing him fully down.

“Uhm… Shuuya? What are you doing?” he asked, feeling his face getting hot.

Gouenji laughed, rolling on the side and giving him a tap right on the nose. “I’m hugging you,” he obviously answered.

Kidou smiled. “Oh,” he just said.

“Come on, it’s freezing,” Gouenji pointed out, “Let’s get under the covers”.

Kidou nodded. “Ok”.

It was not like they hadn’t slept together already, to be honest that was quite frequent. They usually stayed over at Endou’s house, and sometimes they had chosen Kidou’s mansion because it was way bigger. But that was the first time he had slept over at Gouenji’s house. That wasn’t enough to him to feel truly embarrassed by joining him under the sheets.

As soon as they got comfy, side by side, Gouenji stretched his arm around Kidou’s hips and placed his head on his neck gap.

“Uhm…” Kidou said, not quite sure about it.

Gouenji chuckled. “You’ll be my teddy bear for tonight. No excuses”.

Kidou sighed. “Ok,” he said, making it sound as resigned. But it was funny, actually. “How do you want me to be?”

“Like this it’s fine,” Gouenji reassured him, and got comfortable as Kidou held him tight with his left arm. As he looked down, he could see his happy smile peeking between the sheets.

It was then that Kidou decided to embrace his brand new life.

**Author's Note:**

> And... there it goes! My last fanfiction for the GouKi week :D  
> It meant so much to me and I had so much fun!  
> Thank you everyone for reading my entries, I know they are far from perfect but your kindness and support gave me strenght and motivation!  
> Hopefully I'll write more fanfictions in English from now on <3  
> See ya!
> 
> Fay


End file.
